


The Moments Where Everything Change

by adamsackleriskyloren83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Death from Old Age, F/M, IDEA FROM REYLO PROMPTS ON TWITTER, Inspired by Twitter, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Multi, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up, Rey is 21 and Ben is 23, Rey works for Leia too!, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whoops wrong Twin, awkward family dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsackleriskyloren83/pseuds/adamsackleriskyloren83
Summary: So. . . Inspired by true events jkjk, this is my first fic ever and it was inspired by the lovely an anymous prompt from the lovely @Reylo_Prompts on Twitter: "Three months ago Rey had a one night stand with Kylo. This is a problem because: 1) they were both drunk 2) they didn't know each other 3) Rey thought Kylo was Ben, her ex boyfriend 4) she's actually in love with Kylo's twin brother, Ben.  5) Kylo, on the contrary, is still in love with his ex-boyfriend, Hux 6) She's invited to dinner by her boss, Leia Organa Solo 8) ALL ORGANA SOLO FAMILY WILL BE THERE. The most awkward dinner EVER."





	1. 3 Months Before

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . Inspired by true events jkjk, this is my first fic ever and it was inspired by the lovely an anymous prompt from the lovely @Reylo_Prompts on Twitter: "Three months ago Rey had a one night stand with Kylo. This is a problem because: 1) they were both drunk 2) they didn't know each other 3) Rey thought Kylo was Ben, her ex boyfriend 4) she's actually in love with Kylo's twin brother, Ben. 5) Kylo, on the contrary, is still in love with his ex-boyfriend, Hux 6) She's invited to dinner by her boss, Leia Organa Solo 8) ALL ORGANA SOLO FAMILY WILL BE THERE. The most awkward dinner EVER." 
> 
> So. . . Since this is my first fic ever and I am writing about things that I have never personally experienced, I would greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions! I know that some parts are dealing with sexuality and pregnancy, which are serious topics, so if I get something wrong or offend anyone, I am sorry! Please let me know how I can make it better. I tried my best, but I also. wrote this in my spare time so I know it's far from perfect lol, please enjoy!

*3 months before*

She is going to have a good time tonight. She has to. This last month has been an absolute nightmare and this Girl’s Night Out is exactly what she needs. Fuck her actual problems. Ben won’t be an issue when she’s blackout and grinding on a stranger. Tonight she wasn’t little Rey Kenobi, the English Major who just got her heartbroken after 4 years of being in love, no, tonight she’s Rey, the badass bitch.

The glitter under her eyes really emphasizes her dark circles, she thinks to herself as she applies the purple lipstick her best friend and roommate, Rose jokingly used for Halloween last year. Perfect, she can barely even recognize herself. After weeks of struggling to gather enough energy to shower, unable to face herself in the mirror, it feels weird to spend so much time looking at herself. It’s good though, Ben really didn’t deserve any more of her tears.

The breakup was messy. Really messy. It wasn’t like they cheated on each other or fell out of love, no, he just couldn’t do it anymore. He had to ‘work on himself before he could love her the way she deserves’. Sounds sweet, but it was really just a way for him to get out of a relationship that was getting too serious too fast and he was too immature to handle. It felt like the old, you gotta love yourself before you can love someone else thing that everyone uses to avoid a concrete reason for breaking up. It wasn’t her, it was him, and he just wanted to save her from getting hurt worse later on, well it hurt her pretty bad anyways.

Rey grew up alone. On the streets, since she was 5, she’d grown to know loneliness and abandonment like old friends. Then she met Ben. They were high school sweethearts, in love since she was a Junior and he was a Senior. They spent every day together. He’d sleepover at her place all the time and despite never meeting his family, she felt like she’d finally found a family of her own, in him. That sentiment was difficult for her, she struggled to trust and struggled even harder to love. Maybe that’s what broke her heart the most. Ben spent 4 years taking apart, brick by brick, the walls she’d built up, and then in one day, he’d gone back and rebuilt them to triple their previous height. But fuck him. Tonight wasn’t about him. Tonight was about her, and judging the last 3 tequila shots she’d done, tonight should be fun.

The club is so loud.

She heads over to the bar and immediately orders 3 shots, one for her, one for Rose, and one for her again.

The dance floor is packed.

Rose is trying her best to keep her attention, but she can’t hope to push away all the guys ogling at her skimpy dress and rave-ready makeup.

“Rey? Can we move to the edge?” Rose begs, practically drowning in men.

“Uh hu. . .” Then she sees him. He’s across the bar. Ben. Ben doesn’t go to clubs? He’s never gone to a club? Well. . . maybe a lot’s changed since she knew him because she’s never seen him in jeans that tight or in all black for that matter? He’s talking to a bunch of guys that she doesn’t know, and his notoriously long hair has been replaced by a neat trim and some facial hair, WHAT’S GOING ON?! She gawks for a minute before she can actually follow Rose’s demanding pull on her arm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Rose?” “Hm?” Rose hums as she de-stresses away from the crowd and pounding music.

“Ben’s in the corner, by the bar,” she tries not to look too, as her friend seeks him out for herself.

“Oh shit. . . Let’s get out of here,” she starts to take her arm again.

“No no no, I want to talk to him.”

“How about a huge NO to that idea?!” Rose talks louder as the music swells, “You guys haven’t even talked since he broke up with you?! Talking with him would be bad enough, mix some alcohol in and you’ve got a level 3 threat to us having a good night, Rey? Rey?!”

She was already making her way through the crowded bar, her target straight on her mind. Gods, he’s just as tall as she remembers. What’s she going to do when he notices her? Slap him? Yell at him? Fight him? Apparently none of the above, because the second his eyes land on her, she’s done. She’s kissing him before she can even yell at herself for being an idiot. As much as this is a mistake, feeling his full lips against hers again fills her aching heart, even if it’s only for a few seconds. She pulls away and sees the absolute confusion on his face. He’d kissed back at least. . . Sloppily, but she can attribute that to the vodka on his tongue. He looks so different than she remembers, fuck she missed him. “Hi. . .” she breathlessly whispers, still in his arms.

“Uh hi?” he gives her his lopsided grin, a little more lopsided than usual, but with just as much charm.

“I missed you. . .” Wow. way to win the breakup, Rey. Way to go. He laughs a bit, “what?”

“I don’t care about pride or respecting the distance or whatever.”

“Okay. . .?”

“I just need you.”

“You need me?” He laughs a bit nervously again, “How much have you had to drink, Sweetheart?” Gods. . . She missed him calling her sweetheart, even if she could barely hear him over the music, the old term of endearment made something inside her unravel.

“Bathroom. Now.”

“Uh?”

“Don’t act like you’re above it, Solo.”

“Above what?”

She sighs, “come on.” Within minutes, they’re in the privacy of a Ladies Room stall.

“Uh I don’t know if I swing this way. . .”

“Nobody’s gonna care?” They’re both still drunk, but sobering up by the minute. Then he starts kissing her in a way she’s never experienced. “Holy shit? What’s gotten into you?” His expression pauses with confusion and doubt for a second, but it’s quickly replaced with a determination to do what they came here to do. He undoes his belt as she gets to work on his zipper. Why did he buy new clothes? At least he kept the shoes she bought him. . .

He’s inside her without any more foreplay. Guess the dress and thong combo didn’t offer much resistance. He feels less hard than usual, but she doesn’t care, he’s here and she’s intertwined with him again, finally. That lasts all of two minutes before he’s mumbling apologies and she feels him trickle out of her. It reminds her of their first time, and she laughs a little, looking up at the man she loves. . . but the lights are brighter in the bathrooms than in the bar. That’s not Ben.

* * *

Okay, so that was not the way he anticipated the night going. After calling quits with Hux again, he was ready to have a few drinks and go home to play Mario Kart with his brother. Hux and him were volatile from the start, and with his parents instilling unhealthy relationship tactics into him from an early age, he’s unsuprised at this most recent breakup. His mom is lovely and his father is a wildcard, but together they’re quite possibly the most dysfunctional couple he’s ever seen. It’s really no wonder why his twin brother, Ben tries to escape it every chance he gets. Ben’s home for the summer, and he’s spent everyday moping around, not doing anything. Part of him wants to be home right now, helping his little brother through the breakup, but a bigger part of him wants to forget his own problems first.

She comes out of nowhere, a tiny girl, covered in glitter and definitely dressed to get the attention of a straighter guy. Suddenly she’s kissing him. It’s just an instinct to kiss back, but the tequila haunting her mouth makes him regret opening his lips. He pulls back a bit to assess the situation. She is pretty, but he’s (pretty sure) he’s gay, not bi. “Hi. . .”

“Uh hi?” He’s used to this, bars invite a lot of strangers to do weird things to you.

“I missed you. . .” Okay, that was a new one on him. He’s 99.99% sure he’s never met this woman in his life. She does look vaguely familiar though. . . He figures he may as well play along a bit, so he laughs as he asks, “what?”

“I don’t care about pride or respecting the distance or whatever.” He’s now lost. No idea what kind of pick-up line that was or why she’d think it’d work?

“Okay. . .?” He’s about ready to leave this whole scenario.

“I just need you.” Oh. Why is that kind of hot to him right now? Is this the constant rejection from the one person who matters the most finally resurfacing? Gods, he wants to feel needed. Hux never needs him. A quick kiss and some dancing couldn’t hurt though. . . but It’s probably a bad idea to look for that affirmation here, right? Uh probably, but the Vodka’s working on repressing any clarity he may have normally had. “You need me?” He laughs a bit nervously again, “How much have you had to drink, Sweetheart?” It’s a term his Dad uses all the time, both him and Ben grew to use it too. It works as both a term of endearment and a slight power move in an unpleasant scenario. He says it now out of habit, but judging by the dreamy look on her face, he’s just made this so much worse.

“Bathroom. Now.” Well shit, maybe it actually made this better? He’d had no intention of hooking up with this random, possibly unhinged stranger, but she’d said she needs him and he’s not in the place to turn that down right now.

He takes a pause, “uh?” Wait, they’re both drunk. Not a good idea. This is a bad idea. They’re complete strangers.

“Don’t act like you’re above it, Solo.” Solo. So she does know him. . .? Well that just makes this a hell of a lot more confusing. Had they done this before. . .? He’d had some wild nights but he’d have hoped he’d remember hooking up with a girl in a club before. He has no idea what to do, so he does what he knows best, he plays dumb, “above what?” Okay, he plays really dumb.

She sighs, “come on.” Within minutes, they’re in the privacy of a Ladies Room stall.

“Uh I don’t know if I swing this way. . .” He’s getting a little bit nervous, but at the same time she looks oddly attractive to him, especially when she won’t make eye contact with him, it reminds him of Hux. . . Hux. . .

“Nobody’s gonna care?” She’s right. Hux wouldn’t even care. Nobody would. He’s been in the closet his whole life, he’s always wanted to try with a woman once. . . fuck it. He starts kissing her like he knows her and as he kisses her, he looks for a spark, a feeling of something, anything. . .

“Holy shit? What’s gotten into you?” He really doesn’t know what she expected, but it’s really weird that she’s remarking on him acting out of character, seeing how he has no idea who she is? He pauses for a second, wanting to ask her name, to ask anything to make this make sense, but right now, he only wants one thing and he knows she’s on the same page. He undoes his belt as she gets to work on his zipper. She starts staring at his ugly shoes, he borrowed them from Ben because they matched his pants, but now he’s regretting that choice. Rather than dwell on the fashion faux-pas, he decides to focus on her minimal clothing and see what he’s dealing with here. . . Once he gets his placement right, it feels amazing. He feels pleasure, but he’s sure it’s just from the lack of intimacy he’s grown used to and the pent up tension waiting to be released with any excus. . . he cums. Wow. One minute? Come on Solo. . . it wasn’t that good? He mumbles, “Sorry, I just. . . it’s been a long night,“ before he catches her eye and sees the look of absolute shock.

“You’re not Ben. . .”

* * *

“Ben. . . Oh dear Gods? You thought I was Ben?” Horror floods his veins. This was definitely a mistake, and everything makes a lot more sense now.

“Who are you. . .?” She’s scared to hear the answer, expecting it to be some random guy and when she wakes up tomorrow she’ll realized he looked nothing like Ben at all and she’s 100% insane.

“I’m Kylo. . . His twin brother.” He’s said that phrase a lot in his life, but this time is hands down the worst.

“His. . . oh. . .” Somehow that’s worse than any answer she could have ever expected. Ben really never talked about his family, making it clear that he didn’t want her to be a part of it. Now she wishes he had at least mentioned the twin thing? Might’ve come up at some point? The city is big but not that big.

“Wait, how do you know Ben?”

“Uh, I was dating him for a while, I’m not sure if he mentioned me, he never mentioned you. . .”

“Oh fuck, you’re Rey. . .”

“Yeah. . .” Well this is awkward. He’s still hard through his jeans and her thighs are getting sticky now. She swallows her pride to try and offer an out, “so let’s just pretend this never happened, okay?”

“Uh. Really? You’re okay with that?”

“Well I love your brother and I am absolutely certain this would ruin any chance we have of getting back together, so yes. Also, I don’t know about you, but what just happened is not something I want to remember,” she sees a brief flash of embarrassment cross his face, so she tries to alleviate some of her dissatisfaction, “not that it was bad? You were good, just. . . you get it, right?”

“Yeah. I get it. So Ben never hears about this?”

“Never.”

“Works for me.”

That’s all the formalities needed before they exit the stall, ready to put that mistake behind them.


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns the full repercussions from her mistake 3 months before.

She felt like shit. Again. It’d been 2 weeks of vomiting, spotting, and PMS. Rose could predict her cycle down to the hour, but Rey always struggled with her own. 

She had a REALLY rough childhood. There was never enough food to go around in the orphanage and the lack of nutrition ravaged her body and made it difficult to sustain a proper cycle. Their infrequency has lasted well into her adult life. This meant she had little cause to be concerned when she skipped 2 months. 

That was until she saw her stomach swelling. 

“Oh fuck. . .” Rey looked down at her stomach and felt like she might pass out. 

“Rey? You okay?” Rose came in from the other room to find her examining herself in the mirror, sporting nothing but some black hiphuggers. 

“Do I look different to you?”

“Uh, I mean, I’ve only seen your tits like twice, so I wouldn’t really know? Is there a reason you’re whipping them out?” Rose laughs a bit through the obvious awkwardness.

“My. . .” She hadn’t even looked there yet. They were bigger too? And. . . darker. . .? Was she going through puberty again? She can’t even hide the confusion from her face as she tries to piece together when she started letting herself go. She’s a slender girl and tries to live a healthy lifestyle, so her body changing so much over such a short time feels incredibly foreign to her. What did she do differently? “My nipples are bigger,” she auto-replies, with zero embarrassments, too lost in thought to feel ashamed or self-conscious. 

“Really? Is that normal for you. . .?”

“No. . .” she starts feeling them and flinches a bit at their tenderness. 

“What’s wrong?”

“They’re sore. . .”

“Something might be wrong? I can take you to a medi-center later if you want?”

“Okay, yeah, thanks. . .” she’s lost in thought, staring at her bloated figure in the mirror.

Rose laughs a bit, “but maybe put on a shirt before Finn and Poe come over?”

“Huh?” she turns to face her friend, snapping fully back to the present. 

“A shirt? I mean, you have great tits, but if Poe sees them he’ll be even more in love with you and that’s the last thing any of us need.”

“Oh, shit? Yeah, sorry?” she throws on a hoodie and puts her hair up into three buns. 

“I know you've been sick and that breakup was hard on you, but are you okay? Like genuinely? I’m getting a bit worried ReyRey. .” 

Was she okay? She didn’t feel okay. Something was definitely wrong with her, and it felt bigger than just packing on a few pounds from post-breakup Ben and Jerry dates. 

“I think I’m gonna go get some flu medicine from the corner store. . .”

“I’ll come with you.” 

Abruptly, the loud voices of Poe and Finn enter the apartment. 

“You can entertain the boys while I’m gone, won’t be long, okay Rosey?” She tries to speak through her eyes that something is very wrong, but the idea of involving her friends in it feels wrong. 

“Yeah, call me if you need me?”

“Of course.”

“And if you’re just feeling self-conscious about your body, don’t be. Anybody would be lucky to tap that,” Rose laughs a bit as she graciously leaves Rey alone. 

Once she hears Rose’s half-assed excuse for her flaking on their horror movie night (Poe’s idea, knowing damn well how much they scare her), she goes over to her desk to grab some cash. Sitting on top of the $20 is Rose’s tube of purple lipstick. A night that she had spent the last 3 months trying to forget suddenly races back into her mind. Ben’s twin. . . the bathroom. . . oh FUCK. 

He used protection. He definitely used protection. Oh my Gods, no he didn’t. . .

But she was on the pill! Thank all the Gods for that pill?! She runs over to her stash of birth control and checks the calendar she uses to keep track of her cycle and pill taking. Okay, the 21st. . . she forgot it. . . and the 22nd. . . she was drunk, then hungover. . . and the night before that, she forgot it too. . . Then she'd skipped several cycles. . .

She ditches the $20 and grabs her debit card. She rushes to the corner store, and frantically, she searches the aisles for the thing she least wants to buy. Okay. . . why are there so many different kinds? They’re all claiming to be the best, so someone’s obviously lying. Fuck it. She grabs one of each kind. Is 10 a bit of an overkill? Quite possibly, but if the first two give her the results she’s hoping for, she can just return the others! Ahhhh logical thinking has finally re-entered the building. 

She uses self-checkout because duh. She pays the $0.05 charge for a bag because, again, duh, and the tests are already costing her a fortune so may as well splurge. She’ll worry about saving the oceans from plastic again tomorrow, but tonight she needs complete privacy. She goes back to her apartment, only to be immediately faced with Poe’s grin.

“ReyRey!” He envelopes her into a giant hug. She doesn’t need this. 

“Hey. . .” She pulls away and tries to slyly get to her bathroom. 

“Rose told us you were feeling under the weather? I heard there’s a bug going around. Did you want me to make you some tea? My mother used to make this amazing. . .”

She just runs to the bathroom and slams the door. She fakes some heaving and flushes the toilet. Gods damn, can’t a girl take a life-changing test without listening to a never-ending monologue? 

Dumping out the contents of her haul onto the counter, she grabs the cheapest one. 

“Okay. . .” she whispered to herself as she reads how to pee on a stick. 

After only a few splashes on her hands, she's got it. There’s absolutely no way. She and Ben were very far from careful and they’d had no incidents for 4 years. A one night stand surely wouldn’t. . . Is that a motherfucking second line? It’s really faint, but it’s there. . .

After 5 minutes of absolute shock, the line is now as red as the first one. 

Before she can even give herself room to think about what just happened, she’s taking the other 9 tests. Where she is summoning up this much urine is beyond her, but she manages to complete each one. 

“Plus sign. . . pregnant. . . smiley face. . . why did I buy a thermometer. . . and then pee on it. . . positive. . . plus sign. . . two lines. . . pregnant. . . congratulations. . .” 

She’s pregnant. There’s no one test that could even be considered a faint positive. The most expensive has even moved on to tell her she’s 2-3 months. . . 

2-3 months. . .

Ben and her broke up in April. . . and they hadn’t slept together since her birthday in March. . . she made her mistake on the 21st of May. It was exactly three months since her mistake. The math checks out. . . 

There’s a knock at the door and suddenly Poe is in the bathroom. 

His eyes widen at the sight of her on the floor, surrounded by positive pregnancy tests, with mascara running down her face. 

“Rey. . .?” the concern in his voice is evident as he tries to come up with a way to express what he’s seeing.

“I didn’t say come in. . .”

“Sorry. . .”

She just sighs and wipes her eyes.

“That bastard. . .”

“Huh?”

“Ben. First, he breaks your heart, and now he’s leaving you pregnant and alone?”

She doesn’t know what to say. Should she lie? Say it’s Ben’s kid? The DNA would match. That’d make her life a lot easier, but also a lot more complex. Could she even raise a kid with Ben anymore? 

Raise a kid. . . she realizes already, that if it’s true, and she is actually pregnant, she’s already settled that she’s keeping it. 

“Rey, babe,” Poe kneels down before her and meets her eyes, “I know you’re probably really scared right now, but I need you to know that I’ll be there for you. For both of you. . . if that’s what you choose.” 

She just stares at the man before her. He’s been in love with her for years, ever since Rose’s boyfriend, Finn, introduced them on the first day of UNI. She never saw it before now, but it’s right in her face now. 

“Thanks, Poe, but I’m okay. . .”

“I know. But I’m here for you Rey, in every capacity, I am capable of I will be there for you throughout everything.”

“Uh-huh. . . I just need to be alone. . .”

“Whatever you need.” He doesn’t move to go. Gods, boys can be dumb when they’re blindly in love. 

“Like now.”

“Huh?” Really dumb. 

“I need to be alone, please leave me alone.”

“Ohhhhh, sorry. . .” he gets up to leave, “you can just call me if you need me, I’ll be. . .”

She shuts the door and stares at herself in the mirror. 

She’s pregnant. 

She’s 21. A UNI student. Single. Alone. And now she’s going to be a Mum. 

When she leaves her bathroom, several hours later, she’s greeted by her 3 hovering friends. Clearly, they were informed by Poe’s giant mouth about her condition. She’d wanted to tell Rose herself. . . Gods she hates Poe right now.

“Is it true. .?” Rose cautiously asks. 

She just nods a bit and hands her a test.

“Oh wow. . .”

Is she going to lose everything? She’d worked her ass off for this apartment, for her scholarships, to create this little makeshift family out of her friends. . . would they abandon her now? The look on Rose’s face as she examines the test makes her heart sink. Gods, she can’t lose everything, but maybe she has no choice. . .  
Slowly, Rose’s knit brow loosens and a small grin grows. She’s not disappointed? 

“I knew there was a reason your boobs looked so freakin’ good,” Rose laughs a bit as she hands back the test.

“Huh?”

“Earlier today? Remember?” Rose is laughing more now and seems genuinely happy for her. Even Finn and Poe just seem more shocked than anything. Relief floods through her system and she just pulls them all in for a hug. They stay in the embrace for a few minutes before Rose pulls away to ask, “So you and Ben are gonna be parents. . . you're telling him, right?”

She never told Rose about what happened, just said that she went to Ben's and they had a healing conversation. 

“I don’t think so. . . I don't think it's his.”

Everyone’s grins are dropped immediately, along with their jaws.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to come clean, but who exactly is she going to come clean to?

She woke up in Rose’s bed. Rose took her to her bed after she rushed Finn and Poe before they had time to react to her babydaddy bombshell. ‘Everything’s going to be okay. . .’ was the mantra Rose repeated into her hair as she assured her some sleep would do her good and she could explain herself in the morning. She was actually eternally grateful for the rest. Turns out learning you’re pregnant takes a lot out of you. The idea of having to explain how she came to sleep with her ex’s twin brother on top of that was way too much for one day. Today would be better.

Rose burst into the room, armed with a tray of Rey’s favourite breakfast: cookies, milk, and strawberries. 

  
  
“You’re an actual angel.”

  
  
“Oh I know, but I have an ulterior motive.”

  
  
“There’s always one of those. . .” she gets started on the strawberries as Rose makes herself comfy on the other side of the bed. 

“So. . . it’s not Ben’s kid. . .?” Her tone makes it evident that she’s trying to hold back her judgement until she hears the whole story.

“No, I don’t think that’d be possible to be honest. . .”

  
  
“Oh. . . I just assumed, that night in the bar. . . you guys having a conversation in the bar bathrooms, I mean, really Rey? How prude do you think I am?”   


  
“That wasn’t Ben.” Damn these peanut butter cookies are amazing.

“Yes it was? I saw him? You saw him? That’s why you went over to him? 

“Nope.”

  
  
“What? He has a doppelganger and you just slept with him anyways?!” 

“In a way. . .” Okay, maybe this almond milk wasn’t completely agreeing with her stomach. . .

Oh shit, it’s not just her stomach anymore. Her kid doesn’t like almond milk? They’re gonna have to have a conversation about that once they’re out.

“WHat does that ev**EN** mean?????”

  
  
“His twin, Ben has a twin brother.”

  
  
“That’s impossible,” Rose sighed, already pulling up Instagram to stalk Ben and find this supposed-twin. 

“They don’t do social media. I checked.” She was now almost done the cookies.

  
  
“Everybody does social media. And besides?! Don’t you think that may have come up sometime in the last 4 years?!” Rey! It’s impossible, I. . .”

  
  
Oh fuckkkk almond milk is not it. Is she really going to throw up over some milk? Wait, she should actually be listening to Rose.

“And I mean, even if he had a twin, why would he want to sleep with you, that’s basically incest!”

  
  
“Wha. . .?” Oh it’s coming up. She runs to the bathroom and throws up. Oh Gods she hasn’t been this sick in a while. Wait, is this morning sickness? She holds her stomach, rubbing circles to try and calm it down. She pauses as she lifts up her shirt a bit to see a definitive bump. Gently, she pushes against it to feel something harder than her normal stomach. 

“Were you just waiting for me to acknowledge you?” she mumbles to her stomach, marvelling at the sudden onset of this pregnancy. Sure, she hadn’t been feeling great, but getting morning sickness and a bump in one morning is a bit much. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Rose is standing at the doorway to the bathroom, and she looks like she’s about to cry.

“Yeah, I’m all good. . .” She flushes the toilet, freshens up and looks at her friend, “I’ll tell you everything I know, but it’s a weird story.”   


  
“Yeah. . . I figured it must be. . .”

  
  
She recounted everything she could remember about that night, wanting to be completely transparent with one of the few people in the world she could trust. Plus, she needed advice on what to do next.    


  
“Should I tell him? Should I tell Ben?”

“Well. . .” Rose struggled to find the words, “I think if you tell the brother, you’d have to inadvertently tell Ben. . .”   


  
“Yeah. . .”   


  
“So, I guess you have to decide if you even want the baby first. . .”   


  
“I do.” This is the one thing she’s sure about right now. She was abandoned as a kid and the idea of abandoning anyone like that makes her feel sick. Even if that sick feeling may be mostly morning sickness and the person in question isn’t even born yet. 

“Okay. . . do you want Ben 2.0 involved?”   


  
Well that was a good question. “I don’t even know him.”   


  
“Well you know Ben? I’m sure they’re similar?”   


  
“They’re twins Rose, not clones.”   


  
“OH fuck? What if you’re having twins?”   


  
“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!”   
  


* * *

*1 new message from ReyRey*

  
He stared at his phone for a solid minute before he could even think about opening the message. He was doing so good, he’d only been thinking of her every couple hours instead of every few minutes. He almost even maybe-deleted her number. It’s not that he regretted breaking up with her, except when he did. Gods, he was lonely. But it was a good thing, he needed to focus on his future, she was holding him back, right? He really didn’t know anymore, he just kinda tried to forget about her rather than figure out if their breakup was a mistake. Her name on his home screen was making that difficult though. What could she possibly want? He’d let her keep his hoodies he left her place and there was no reason for her to ever contact him again really.

He opens the message. 

*Hi. Could you please send me your brother’s phone number, thanks.*

  
  
Maybe this is a wrong number scenario. . .? Rey didn’t even know about Kylo? They’d never met, went to different schools, and ran in different social circles, there’s absolutely no reason she should need his number? Unless. . . was she that hung up on him? Had she stalked him, found out he had a twin, and was desperate enough to go after him just because they looked the same?    


  
That didn’t sound like Rey. A point only enforced by her subsequent text:   


  
*This has nothing to do with you, I just know you would have his number and I need to get into contact with him.*   


  
He knew she was reading his mind. She knows him better than he knows himself, so of course she can predict his train of thought.

*Why?* A logical question, damn he's playing this smooth. 

*I have to talk to him, can you please just give me his number?*

  
  
*How do you even know him?* Gods, wait, he’s probably coming across like an ass. It’s been over 6 months since they spoke and now he’s acting suspicious of her. 

*We met a few months ago.*   


  
She’s being cryptic. Usually, she’d be transparent, just tell him every detail and help him understand. He understands why she’s not affording him that luxury anymore, but it doesn’t make it any less frustrating. 

“KY”   


  
“WHatttttt?”   


  
“Get in here.”   


  
Kylo walks in, clearly having just got home from his job at their Dad’s garage.

“How do you know Rey?”   


  
There’s an instantaneous panic in eyes, “Rey?”   


  
“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend, Rey. She just messaged me asking to talk to you.”   


  
“Oh?” Either Ky was very confused or there was a lot more to this story. 

“Care to elaborate on what the hell is going on?”   


  
“Uh, I met her when I was waiting to pick you up from school a few months ago. . . and uh, we ended up talking about your birthday and we went 50/50 on a present, she just owes me $50, that’s it.”   


  
“Really. . .? But we were broken up on my birthday?”   


  
“Yeah, uh I meant, I owe her the $50.”   


  
“So she split a $100 gift card with you for my birthday. . .? And is now demanding to talk to you to get $50?”   


  
“Yeah, just give me her number.”   


  
“Dude, that’s bullshit.”   


  
“What?”   


  
“Rey would never get me a gift-card to Sports R Us. . .?”   
  
“I decided where to get the gift card, and you broke up with her before she could surprise you with a home-cooked meal and some sex-related stuff that I didn’t want to know about.”   


  
Oh. That did sound like his Rey, helping the gift-challenged and being thoughtful. . . plus, he knew money had been tight for her for a while now. $50 might pay for her groceries this week. 

“Yeah, here’s her number. . . can you just tell her to stop contacting our family after this? It’s too painful.”   


  
“Painful?” Kylo takes the number into his phone and looks at him with an incredulous expression, “you’re the one who broke up with her out of nowhere. I’m surprised she even texted you, she must really need that $50. And you should really forget she even reached out. I'm on your side dude, but I think you should leave her alone.”   


  
He’s right, but as he watches his brother leave the room and go outside to his car with his phone pressed to his ear, he can’t help but feel uneasy. 

* * *

“Rey? This is Kylo, Ben just told me you needed to talk to me?”   


  
“Kylo. . .”   


  
“Yeah. . . sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. . .”   


  
“Well, I didn’t either. . .”   


  
“Yeah, I’m not proud of that night, I understand why you need an apology. I made up an excuse to Ben, so if he ever asks, I paid you back $50 for a sports gift card for his birthday.”   


  
“Uh. . . what?”   


  
“Just go with it. I wasn’t exactly going to tell him the truth.”   


  
“I’d never get him a gift card for his birthday. . . you got him a gift card for his birthday. . .? Why would I split. . .? That's what you came up with on the spot? He'd never believe that?"   


  
“Yeah, but he’s impossible to shop for.”

  
  
Okay, well that’s true.

“I need to talk to you.” Back to business. 

“Yeah, I’m incredibly sorry Rey. I would make it up to you if I could, but I think we can both. . .”   


  
“I’m pregnant.”   


  
She could hear the phone drop and be frantically picked up.

“Sorry, what?” He said in an absolute panic.

“I’m pregnant. Just found out yesterday, and my roommate and I decided that you should know.”   


  
“Why should I know?” Gods she hates having to do this. . .

“Because it’s yours and I’m keeping it.”

"**FUCK**," he didn't say it, but it was heavily implied. 

“Oh. . . I. . . I need to talk in person, can you stop by my Dad’s garage tomorrow afternoon?”   


  
“Yeah, I get off work at 4. . .”   


  
“Okay, it’s just called Han’s”   


  
“Oh? I got my tires from there, I know where it is.”   


  
“Okay, uh, see you then. . .” Click.   


  
That wasn't too bad. He handled it okay? 

As she treated herself to a celebratory cookie, she tried to not think too hard about the huge coincidence of his Dad’s garage being the one that her boss highly recommended (she knew a cute guy - Kylo? - who worked there and she could set them up) and instead, focused on the dread of the promisingly awkward afternoon she was in store for. 

  
  



	4. The Moment it Becomes Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tells Kylo and they decide who should tell Ben.

It’s 4:25 by the time she gets to  _ Han’s Garage _ , a hunk of junk, Chopshop with a heart of gold. They do good work here, she knows it because her foster parents used to make her pick parts and work on cars, so she can tell a good mechanic from a poor one. Han was a grizzly old man, she only met him once, albeit briefly, but his co-owner, the insanely tall, Chewie was more than friendly and helpful when her Honda needed new tires. 

She walks into the waiting room and approaches the desk. God, this is so awkward, does she ring the bell? That seems wrong? Oh well. . . She’s about to ring the bell (that actually says ‘ring for sex’ not ‘ring for service) when Han rounds the corner, “Oh? Hi, you’re my 4:30, oil change?”

“No, uh, I’m actually here to see Kylo. . . he said he works here?”   
  


“Kylo?” Han gives her the once-over. “Why?”

“Uh-” How in the hell do you answer that question?!

“I’m just kidding, I don’t care,” a smirk takes over Han’s face and he instantly looks younger and a lot like - “I’m just surprised an attractive woman is seeking my son out,” he laughs a bit. 

His son. . . Ben’s twin. . . Han is their father. . . 

She literally has no idea how to respond to that. Thank God Kylo rounds the corner at the perfect moment. 

“Oh, Rey. Hey. . .” 

“Hey. . .”

“Mmmm, i’ll give you two the room. . .” Han leaves the two of them alone. 

“I’m sorry, let me just say that right off the bat.”

  
  
“What do you have to be sorry about? I’m the one who basically pounced on you. . .” 

He laughs a bit at that, mostly out of awkwardness, but still. 

“So, we’re all good?”   
  


“Well besides me being pregnant, yeah, I guess?”

He sighs, “yeah. . . so I mean, I  **will** step up, however you need me to. Have you, uh, considered your options?” 

“You mean abortion, adoption, or motherhood?”

“I guess those would be the big three. . .”   
  


“I have. I just, morally and personally, I guess, only really see one option for me.”   
  


He waits, clearly open to whatever she has decided. 

“I want to keep it, obviously you can be as involved as you want, I wouldn’t force you to-”

“No, no, no, I want to be involved.” His demeanor immediately shifts from awkward to a little intense. He is not going to let her misinterpret him.

“I’m just as responsible for this as you are, and I don’t walk away from responsibility, my mom raised me right.” He hands her a water bottle from the fridge and offers her a seat, both of which she gladly accepts. This is actually going a lot better than anticipated. 

“So, you’d want to be involved? Like as a father. . .?”

  
  
“I guess so, if you’d have me.” He takes a seat next to her, “I want to go to appointments, support you both financially, I guess, yeah, just be a. . . Dad.”

  
  
“Okay, but in a co-parenting capacity. . . right?”

  
He doesn’t pause, almost rushing to say, “oh fuck yes, completely platonic.” 

It’s what she wanted to hear, but damn, he didn’t need to sound borderline disgusted by the idea of being with her?   
  


“I’m sorry, nothing against you, you actually seem great.”

  
  
“Thanks. . .?”

  
  
“I should clarify something.”

  
  
Gods, he better not be-

“I’m gay.”

  
  
Of course, he’s gay. ‘Cause this situation couldn’t possibly get more complicated and weird. 

“Oh. . .”

  
  
“Yeah. . .” 

“Sorry, I’m not homophobic, I just. . . it’s a little. . . uh. . . unexpected? Why did you fuc-”

  
  
“Ahhh,” he runs his hand through his hair, like Ben always used to do, “I was confused, lonely, and a little drunk that night, if I'm being totally honest with you. It seemed like a harmless bit of fun, but I never uh. . . intended for this.”

  
  
“Well, that makes two of us.” She laughs a bit, unsuccessfully trying to ease some of this tension between them.

  
  
“I spent all last night thinking about it, and I mean, I’ve always wanted to have a kid, and having one biologically will essentially be impossible beyond this, so it kinda works out, for me at least. I’m glad to hear that I didn’t totally ruin your life too.”

  
  
“Well, I guess I’m glad that you getting your brother’s ex-girlfriend pregnant works out for you. . .?” 

  
“I didn’t mean. . . Shit, I forgot about Ben. . .”

  
  
“I would prefer to not ever have to face him about this, but if we’re having this baby together that might be hard.”   
  


“Yeah, try impossible, he’s my twin. . .”

  
  
“He’s going to hate me.” She doesn’t really care what Ben thinks, but at the same time, him finding out seems worse than what was going on right now.    


  
“Me too.” 

  
  
“Do you tell him or me?”   
  


“It has to be me. I don’t want him to misdirect any feelings to you. I can handle him.”

  
  
“So can I.”

  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure you can, but you shouldn’t have to. He’s going to be upset and I’d rather him take it out on me than you.”

She sighs, “I guess. . .”

“It’ll be okay.” He really seems like he wants to comfort her, but clearly was just as terrified of women as his brother was. 

“Are you okay, Kylo?”

“Yeah. . . are you?”   
  


She sighs and thinks about it for a second before answering, “yeah. . . I mean, I’m scared, and I don’t want to upset Ben, but I know what has to happen, and I think it will work out in the end. I believe that. There must be some greater reason this is happening, right?” 

He just pulls her into a hug and they both cling to each other as their worlds spin out of control around them. 

That moment quickly disappears as Han awkwardly re-enters the room, “hey, kid, your mother wants you to join her and Ben for dinner, but you aren’t answering your phone. She’s pissed she even had to text me so you can expect a good ol’ silent treatmen. . .” Han then looks up from his ancient Nokia to see Rey and Kylo breaking their embrace.

“Oh fucking shit. . . Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I thought. . . I uh, sorry, I heard someone leave, and I just assumed. . .” 

“It’s fine Dad. . .”

  
  
“I was just leaving,” she gets up from the couch and gives Kylo a knowing look, “I’ll keep in touch?”

  
  
“Yeah, I’ll call you to figure everything out this week. Thanks for including me in this, Rey, really.”   


  
She nods a bit and leaves.

Han just raises a single eyebrow. “‘Thanks for including me in this?’ Come on son, I taught you more game than that,” Han laughs at his own joke.

“Can I go home early? I have to talk to Ben.”

  
  
“There’s no way you have anything important to say to Ben.” Han was vaguely starting to have a bad feeling about this. 

  
  
“This time I do. . .” He grabs his keys and heads out of the office, totally prepared to be punched in the face by his little brother. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for never updating! Motivation is a tough thing lol, but please lemme know what you thought of this chapter!! How do you think Ben will react?? Thanks for reading; I really appreciate it <3


	5. The Moment You All Have Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that finally brings us to the ill-fated dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Text message

Rey came into her apartment, fully expecting to have the place to herself, to get some much-needed nap time in, but no, of course, Rose was right at the door when she walked in. 

“Hey, honey. . . how’d it go?” Rose had evidently been waiting up for her, eager to hear how her conversation with Kylo went. It was hard to stay annoyed when she cared so much. 

“Good. Actually good,” she smiles a bit, “he wants to be involved and he’s not really upset.”

“Oh???”

  
  
“Platonically involved.” 

“Oh. . .”

“It’s fine, I mean, I wouldn't want to upset Ben anymore than I probably already have. . .” 

“Fuck him?”

  
  
“Kylo. . . ? Did you not hear what I just. . .”

  
  
“Nooooo, Ben! Who cares about him? He’s old news. You have new things going on, he’s Kylo’s problem now, okay?”

“I guess. . .”

“Rey?! He broke up with you!!! HE BROKE YOUR HEART AND CUT YOU OUT OF HIS LIFE?! You didn’t even know he had a twin?! This all could have been avoided if he’d been even a little teeny weeny bit open with you! You can’t honestly still care about him?!”    


  
“But I DO! You know that!!”   


  
“YOU SHOULDN’T!”   


She just bursts into tears, Gods dammit. Hormones, surely it’s just hormones. 

“Oh. . . I’m sorry ReyRey. . .” 

“Me too, and. . . ugh, I know you’re right, but I just. . . this is a lot, and it’s now dawning on me that I will never get to be with Ben again? Not that it was guaranteed before, but I just thought. . . I dunno, I thought we’d get back together. I never imagined I’d be losing the love of my life forever and hurting him this much. I feel like I betrayed him. I betrayed him, Rose? I slept with his brother!” Frustrated tears pour down her face as she sits on the old couch, “I mean, on a fundamental level. . . I broke every ounce of trust and love he ever gave me. . .” She wipes the tears burning her face, “I love Ben, I always have, maybe he doesn’t love me anymore. . . but I will always love him.”   


  
“I know, sweetie. . . I know. . .” Rose scoops her into a hug and rubs her back.

“And it’s just so stupid. . . He’s the one who destroyed me. . . and I love my baby, but gods, I wish it was his. . .”   


  
“I know, it would be so much easier, but that’s not what happened, sweetie. Honestly, if Ben is even half the man you think he is, he won’t push you and Kylo away, at least he won’t if he’s thinking rationally at all.”

“It’s pretty safe to assume he won’t be thinking rationally. . . but honestly? Why wouldn’t he shut both of us out? I think I would? If he slept with Finn? I would be livid. I don’t think I could ever forgive that.”   


  
“Okay, well that would be a totally different scenario,” Rose can’t help but laugh a bit. 

Rey rolls her eyes, “It’s not funny! We both ruined each other in the worst possible ways. He made me feel abandoned, and I made him feel inferior. It’s like we took each other’s deepest fears and made them happen.”   


  
“What do you mean. . .?”   


  
“Ben was so insecure. He was always so scared that I would leave him because he wasn’t good enough for me. I think he felt like an outsider in his own family when he was growing up, so now he feels like nobody truly cares about him. Sleeping with his brother, and having his baby instead of Ben’s, is easily the most painful thing I could do to him.”   


  
“That might be true, but it doesn’t really matter.”

“I seriously hurt someone I care about. How does that not matter?” Rey sniffles a bit.

“I think you’re forgetting one fundamental thing.”   


  
“Hm. . .?”   


  
“He broke up with you. He hurt you on purpose, Rey. He didn’t tell you about his twin on purpose, and he broke up with you, knowing damn well it would destroy you. Rey, you did NOTHING wrong. Yeah, maybe this isn’t ideal, and he’ll probably be upset, but really Rey? You didn’t mean to hurt him. These situations are not equivalent. If you never want to see him again, you don’t have to.”

“I guess. . .”   
  


“And if you still want to be with him? I think you deserve an apology first. At this point, you made a mistake, but you’ve got a handle on it. The ball is in Ben’s court. He can either be a cry-baby or a man. That’s what defines him; it’s not what you think; it’s his actions after he finds out. You’re a strong woman regardless of what he does. Rey, you may want Ben, but you sure as hell don’t need him.”

“Rose. . .”   


  
“Hm?”

“I love you, I don’t care that you’ve got Finn, you’re my number one,” she laughs a bit and holds her best friend’s hand.

“Mmm he can eat his heart out,” Rose gently laughs and wipes Rey’s tears for her. 

Suddenly, Rey’s phone buzzes from her purse, and she pulls it out to see the text. 

“Ugh. . . my boss texted me. . .”   


  
“Don’t you love your boss?”   


  
“Yeah, but it’s Friday night. . .”

“Oh, never mind, ew,” Rose laughs. 

Rey reads the full message, “Oh? She’s inviting me to dinner?”   


  
“Dinner?”   
  


“Yeah? She said she knows that I’ve been feeling sick and she wanted to make sure I was eating well. . .”   


“That’s nice?”   
  


“Yeah, really nice, I just don’t know if I’m up for dinner with my boss right now,” she laughs a bit.

“Well I was gonna order Pizza?”

  
  
“Yesssss, that’s the new plan, I’ll just say my car is in the shop till Monday, so I have no ride?”

“Mm, foolproof. Plus, no hurt feelings,” Rose high-fives her and goes to find Papa Phasma’s phone number from the pizza-shaped magnet on their fridge. 

REY: *Sorry, I’d love to join you tonight, but my car is in the shop until Monday, thanks for the invitation though!*

BOSS: *Oh? Is it at Han’s Shop?*

Weird. . .? She just can’t escape that place today. Maybe she just assumes Rey heeds all of her advice, even about mechanics. Which, technically, she would actually be right about Rey taking her advice this time. 

REY: *Yeah, thanks for recommending them, they do great work.*

BOSS: *Oh honey, you don’t have to talk them up, but that’s sweet, are you in that area?*

REY: *I’m home now, luckily I don’t live too far away so my roommate could give me a ride back from the shop, but she’s out for the night :(* 

She hates lying to her boss, but she also thinks the food at a fancy restaurant would likely upset her little womb guest.

BOSS: *Well if you’re nearby, I can just send Timothy, my driver, to pick you up?*

  
  
REY: *You don’t have to go through all that trouble for me, I’m sure I will be getting fed well here too, but you are very kind.*

Her boss was a ‘cool’ boss and not in a Mean Girls way; she was actually really cool. Normally, dinner with her would be great, but just not right now. 

BOSS: *Nonsense! Are you still in that building next to the Rec Centre? He’ll be there for 7! I won’t take no for an answer. Plus, you’ll be saving me from the inevitable antics of my children*

  
  
Gods, it was even a family dinner, even worse. However, she wanted to stay in her boss' good graces now that she’s growing a rather expensive and time-consuming addition to her family. Plus, she’d always been curious about her boss’s family. . .

REY: *Sounds great then, see you soon.*

“Rose-y!”

  
“Hmmmm?”

“Change of plans, I’m going, but I’ll probably just leave early!”

Rey gets up off her bed and looks around Rose’s dresser to find their trusty blue dress. The navy conceals any food stains that might occur, and with the way she eats? Food stains weren’t just a risk, they were an inevitability. 

She tracks it down and quickly changes into it while pinning up her hair, as Rose walks in. 

“Boooo, the pizza’s on its way, and Finn gave me his Disney+ password? Moana and Donair pizza Rey?? How are you passing that up?”

Rey falters for a minute. Her best friend knows her Kryptonite, for sure. . .

“Uh. . . Well, I’ll be home soon, okay? Save me a slice?”

“Of course.”

Rey finishes getting ready just as she hears a car running outside. She kisses Rose’s cheek and goes out to the street. 

The drive to her boss’ home is uneventful, except when they turn down a tree-lined street, and she swears she’s been this way before.

Oh fuck. She had. She most definitely had. 

The car stops and the door is opened for her. Yes, she steps out of the car, but that’s about all she can do as she stares down the house in front of her. This is not the mansion she expected. No, it’s quaint, cozy, not quite a hunk of junk, but to some, maybe. She’s seen the outside of this house many times. Waited in her car on this street for hours of her life.

There is no way her luck could be this awful? Surely, at some point, the Gods would have to look down at her and say “enough is enough.” Like, come on? Really? First her mechanic, and now her boss? 

Every fibre of her being is screaming no. To stop. To take an Uber home. To call Rose. To GET OUT OF HERE SOS. But, she isn't a coward. Sure, this is the worst possible scenario she ever could have envisioned getting herself into, but oh well, she was already here. 

It was going to happen at some point, and tonight was as good of a night as any to disturb the peace. 

  
She goes to the door and rings the bell.

Almost comically, she is greeted by her Boss’ smiling face. she can actually see the similarities on her face now. . .

“Reyna! I’m so happy you came! We have a full spread here, please help yourself!” She leads her into the home that she has never before entered, and she is immediately greeted by her friendly mechanic, now dressed in a suit

“Reyna, this is my Husband, Han. But I’m pretty sure you two already met today?”

“M-hm. . .”

Han just stared at her incredulously. He too must be putting the pieces together. 

Kylo walks into the main room just then, probably just checking on the new guest. Poor boy, he has no idea how awkward his life is about to be.

  
“And Reyna, this is my son, Kylo.”

His eyes widen when he sees her, and he genuinely looks like he might cry right there, but who knows? She might too. 

“Oh. . . Rey. . . na. . . Reyna. . . Nice to uh, see you.”

“Weren’t you two talking in the shops today?” Han is clearly trying to puzzle this together when the last piece of the puzzle walks in and completes the horrific picture in front of them.

“Rey. . .? What are you doing here?” Ben can’t take his eyes off of her, like she is an apparition that he shouldn’t be seeing at all, nonetheless, in his own house. 

“You all already know each other. . .?” Leia, her boss, is completely clueless to the shitstorm brewing in this little room. 

“You could say that. . .” Rey starts undoing the clasps on her jacket, ready to endure what promises to be the most uncomfortable family dinner of her life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments and predictions, so please keep them coming!! and thank you so much to every single one of you. It really means so much to me that people read my writing :)


End file.
